1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling devices using Augmented Reality (AR).
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, in displaying accessible devices around the current location, a portable terminal controlling the devices simply arranges icons of the searched devices on its display unit.
However, the simple arrangement of icons cannot inform a user of the portable terminal of the types, available services, and actual locations of the searched devices.
One plausible may be, if a user of a portable terminal photographs the devices, the portable terminal can recognize the shapes of the photographed devices and provides information about the recognized devices to the user on its display unit.
In this case, however, the user may be inconvenienced by having to photograph the devices one by one. Also, if the portable terminal fails to recognize the shape of a certain photographed device, the user must inconveniently re-photograph the device. If there is no information about the photographed device, it is impossible to control the photographed device.